choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Welcome to the Desire & Decorum Theory Page. Here we can discuss current, unconfirmed, and debunked theories regarding the Desire & Decorum series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories *'Vincent's illness': When Vincent is revealed to be sick at the end of Chapter 9, many fans suspect Henrietta of poisoning him in order to inherit his wealth. However, in Book 3, MC is able to tell Harry that Dr. Kerrigan's letter is proof that he wasn't poisoned. *'Ledford Park': Fans believe that Gideon Payne burned down Ledford Park in revenge against the MC and her friends. *'Harry': Fans believe that Harry returned to England because he's coming after Gideon. However, it is revealed that Harry is initially friends with him and invited Gideon. *'Relationship with Harry': As a result of dialogue options that improve MC's relationship with Harry, it's believed that a high enough relationship with him will prevent him from trying to claim Edgewater. This is expanded on in Book 3, Chapter 2, when he reveals that the reason for avoiding you is that he learnt you are manipulative and therefore doesn't want you to get Edgewater. *'Connection to ''The Royal Romance: When dark-haired Tristan Richards was introduced as the Duke of Karlington early in the series, some players wondered how he was related to Godfrey, the current Duke of Karlington, who is blond. Some theorized that Tristan would end up marrying Felicity Holloway who is blonde. Since the introduction of blond Percival, it is also theorized that Percival will become the Duke of Karlington and is actually Godfrey's ancestor. Confirmed Theories *'''Edmund's relationship with MC: Fans speculate that because a high-enough relationship with Theresa Sutton results in her becoming MC's ally, it's possible for Edmund to defend his stepsister's claim to Edgewater Estate if his relationship with her is high enough. This is confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 14, when Edmund with a high relationship with the MC says he thinks it doesn't feel right for him to inherit what rightfully belongs to his stepbrother Harry and wishes the MC luck on defending her claim. *'MC and Duke Richards': There's a theory that Duke Richards will ask Dowager Countess Dominique for MC's hand in marriage, and she will accept because of her son dying, her granddaughter not inheriting the estate, and her high opinion of the duke. This is confirmed in the end of Book 1, Chapter 16, when Dominique had MC engaged to Duke Richards. *'Foul play at the duel': Fans theorized that Gideon Payne was involved in foul play when he gave the MC's chosen love interest the pistol needed for the duel by either sabotaging the gun or trading it with an inferior one. This is confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 10, when the MC realizes that the gun her LI wielded lacks the engraved initials of Walter Fitzwilliam Sinclaire and didn't fire, allowing her and Ernest to deduce that Gideon switched the guns around. *'Pamphlet': It is widely believed that the pamphlet calling for the Prince Regent's overthrow was written by Duke Richards, who wanted to seize the throne for himself because of his ties to King Richard III. This is confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 12, when Annabelle and the MC were listening to the conversation between Duke Richards and some noblemen from the other side the room discussing the next phase to their plan to dispose the monarchy. *'Gideon Payne and Duke Richards': There is a theory that Gideon Payne is pretending to be loyal to Duke Richards so he could have the duke killed off and frame the MC's chosen LI of foul play. For instance, he agitates the duke during the hunting trip before the duel. If true, this means the gun will be part of the Cabinet of Secrets to prove the LI's innocence. **It was confirmed that Gideon was pretending to be loyal to Duke Richards in Book 2, Chapter 12, when he and the fellow conspirators were discussing together at a tavern about using Richards as a pawn in their plot to control the government. However, the gun is not part of the Cabinet of Secrets. *'Shadowy figure': Many fans theorized that the shadowy figure Henrietta believed to be dead is the MC's half-brother Harry or Henrietta's first husband (and Edmund's father). If the former is true, it may be possible that Harry will plot to seize Edgewater Estate from his half-sister. This is confirmed in Book 3, Chapter 1, when the figure is revealed to be Harry himself, and he seeks to seize Edgewater from his half-sister. *'Gideon's possible return': There's a theory that Gideon will return, presumably during the MC's wedding to target the MC, Harry, or someone else, most likely armed with Ernest's gun. This is confirmed in Book 3 Chapter 5, when Gideon returns under the alias Comte Renard d'Ouler with Ernest's gun hidden with him. *'Percival': After his introduction in Book 3, Chapter 7, it is believed that he is the son of Tristan Richards and Roselyn Sinclaire. This is confirmed in Book 3, Chapter 8. * Identity of the girl: At the end of Book 3, Chapter 12, Gideon mentions that he has seen Harry eyeing a girl and threatens to eliminate her together with everyone else he cares for. Theories about her identity include Theresa Sutton (because she commented on his looks twice in Book 3), Donna Bowman (because Constance said Donna has a new suitor), and Felicity Holloway. In the following chapter, the woman is confirmed to be Theresa Sutton. * Henrietta's banishment: It is believed that the MC will formally banish Henrietta from Edgewater for her plots to get rid of her and take Edgewater from the MC. This is confirmed in Book 3, Chapter 17. * Length of holiday special: It is believed that like all the other holiday specials released in 2019, this book will have 4 chapters. This is confirmed with the announcement that Chapter 4 is the finale. *'New LIs for previous LIs': It is believed that the LIs the MC didn't choose to be engaged to will get new LIs. **In Book 2 Ch. 4, you have the option to increase the courtship between Cordelia Parsons and Luke Harper depending on your choices. * Holiday Special: In the announcement it's mentioned that someone might get engaged. It's possible that it could be either Luke Harper and Cordelia Parsons, since you can set them up in book 3, or Viscount Harry and Theresa Sutton, since it's been hinted through various interactions. This is confirmed as Harry and Theresa get engaged. Debunked Theories *'Duke Richards' relationship': Some fans have theorized that because you can gain a relationship point with Duke Richards should you dance with him, it's possible to make an ally of him despite his unwanted advances towards the MC, especially against other enemies like Countess Henrietta and Felicity Holloway. This is disproven during the ball at Duke Richards' estate, when he couldn't be gained as an ally. Instead, MC ends up engaged to him against her will. *'Henrietta is a killer': Fans have theorized that Henrietta killed her first husband Mr. Marlcaster and then her second son Harry. The motive for the former is believed to be her desire to inherit his wealth, and the motive for the latter is believed to be her desire to make sure her first son Edmund inherits Edgewater despite having no blood relation to Vincent. This is debunked by Book 3, Chapter 1. Henrietta's first husband died after a meeting with Tristan Richards, which makes Richards more suspect than her. Moreover, Harry was revealed to have faked his death during a hunting accident, when he was injured by a boar. *'Annabelle and Harry's relationship': It is possible Annabelle and Harry will get back into a relationship and be re-engaged. This is debunked in Book 3, Chapter 13, when Harry is revealed to be eyeing Theresa Sutton, eliminating any chances of him and Annabelle going back into a relationship. *'Open relationship': It is possible that the MC and her LI will have an open, nonexclusive relationship with other LIs. However, the main series and the holiday special have ended without such an option. *'Another pug': It is believed that the MC will have the option to adopt another pug and the two of them will have puppies together. However, the series has ended without such an option. *'Accidental or purposeful outing': Given the hinting that Countess Henrietta is aware or suspects a relationship between MC and Miss Parsons (if you’re engaged to her), it is possible she may out both of them in a significant social setting or in general. She’d most likely do this to tarnish and hurt the MC indefinitely. This would probably serve in her purpose or mission to gain control of the Edgewater estate, no matter who she hurts along the way. This is debunked as she did no such thing. * Holiday Special: After the announcement of a holiday special to be released in Winter 2019, and the mention of the last Edgewater Christmas Ball in Book 3, Chapter 5, it is believed that the holiday special will take place at the next Christmas Ball or at least reference it. The holiday special ended without a Christmas ball. Category:Desire & Decorum Category:Theory Pages